


Static

by Kasuchi



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reveal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You haven't forgotten that we're partners, have you?"</em> When Clark gets sent on a round-the-world assignment detail, he and Lois communicate via phonecalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1704) by sophia_helix. 



> This fic owes a big debt of gratitude to **sophia_helix** and her fic [Vox](http://sophia-helix.livejournal.com/439901.html). Thank you so much for letting me be inspired by your work. I am truly grateful.

**1\. who**

The shrill ring of the phone cut into the silence of the apartment. A single hand snaked out from under the covers and picked up the phone. "H'lo?"

"Lois? I've figured it out. It's all a ruse to cover up the money laundering ring they've got going."

She groaned and pushed the covers off of her. "Clark?" She choked back a yawn and cleared her throat, trying to sound less groggy. "It's 4 in the morning. This couldn't have waited four hours?" She laughed, low in her voice. "Or at least three, so I could get coffee?"

"Oh!" There was a shuffling noise and then a puff of air against her ear. "Sorry," he added, and she could almost hear the wry grin in his voice. "I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay," she replied, talking around a yawn. "Lord knows I've called Perry at stranger hours."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. When I cracked the Kasnian smuggling case--"

"What Kasnian smuggling case?"

"It was about, hmm, three weeks before you started at the Planet. Anyway, it was four-thirty in the morning and I finally found the missing piece in some financial statements. I was so out of it, I called Perry because I thought he'd only left like an hour ago." She shifted against the pillows, pulling the blanket up to just below her chin and resting her head against the headboard. "I gave him a call, my hands shaking from the caffeine overdose, and got a few grumbles and a disconnect tone for my trouble."

He laughed quietly again, breaths soft against the speaker. "He hung up on you?"

"Oh yeah," she retorted, humor seeping into her voice. "Next morning, he comes in, complaining to me about crazy people calling at crazy hours. The irony's funnier in hindsight, I assure you."

There was a long pause, and she heard him let out a long breath. "I should let you go back to sleep."

"Probably, but I'll just have to wake up again in two hours."

"True, but think of all the dreams you could have between now and then."

"Ahh, back to all those dreams of winning the most Pulitzers ever."

One last huff of a laugh. "'Night, Lois."

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye," and she hung the phone up and rolled over.

After what seemed like moments, she rolled back over to discover light filtering in through the large window. Blinking blearily, she pushed the covers off of her and stumbled downstairs to shower.

 **2\. what**

"Hey, Smallville," she greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Isn't it almost midnight in Metropolis?"

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the afternoon in Jakarta, so I figured you wouldn't be busy."

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes."

"And don't you forget it." She paused to take a breath. "How was the flight?"

"Not bad. A little turbulent, and far too long, but I've been through worse."

"I saw the article before it went to print. Nice use of the villager's quotes. _And_ a comment from Wonder Woman. I'm impressed."

"Well, Lois, apparently farm boy charm works even on princesses from all-woman islands, too," he deadpanned. She could see his expression in her mind's eye.

She grinned. "I'll keep that in mind," she retorted, a wry tinge to her voice.

There was a lull in the conversation. Then: "How's everything back home?"

She shivered slightly at the way he said "home," the breath of it in her ear. "Well," she started, drawing out the vowel as she pulled the comforter over her shoulders, "It's been quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Aside from the usual petty crimes? Yeah, actually." She shifted underneath the blanket. "It's kind of nice, actually. Change of pace."

"Lois Lane living the quiet life?"

"Not on your life, Smallville," she retorted. "Just...following up on some leads before the next disaster strikes."

"Disaster?"

"Bank robbery, tax increase, Lex Luthor unveiling a new business venture that's really a front for his plans for world domination. Potatoes and tomatoes."

"Potatoes and tomatoes?" She could hear the raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to mock my idioms or are you going to tell me about Jakarta?"

"Sorry, sorry!" He laughed. "Jakarta is beautiful. Well, aside from the flooded areas. Really crowded. I'd forgotten how many people live on top of each other in Asia."

She sighed. "I gotta say, I'm a little jealous."

"Of my jet-setting, globe-trotting ways?"

"Way to rub it in." She switched the phone to her other ear. "Yes, and no. As much as I'd love to go everywhere, I couldn't imagine being away from Metropolis for that long."

He was quiet for a long moment. "Same here."

She opened her mouth to say something sympathetic, then snapped it shut. She knew better than to offer meaningless platitudes, even if she thought that she understood better than he realized. She picked at invisible lint on her nightgown for a minute before grinning. "Guess what Cat Grant did today?"

Lois knew Clark was wondering about the abrupt change of subject. "What?" _Good man_ , she thought, and twirled her fingers in the phone cord.

" _Threw_ herself at the new sports writer is what."

"We have a new sports writer?"

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah. The NHL is thinking about expanding into Metropolis, so Perry hired a new writer straight from the Minnesota Star-Tribune to cover the event. He's on contract until the deal works out or falls through." She bit her lip. "His name's Lamar Hill. Big guy, a total softie. He's got this scar on his arm from a hockey accident when he was a teenager. And, he's got a _Minn-eh-soooh-der_ accent."

"Well, glad to know I'm not the only accented one in the office now," he commented wryly, and Lois chuckled. "Nice accent, by the way."

"I lived there for a few years when I was younger."

"That long?"

"Hey, army brat doesn't mean I uprooted every few weeks or so."

"Just every few months?"

"Usually," she admitted, leaning back against her headboard. "But it wasn't so bad. At least I always had Lucy."

"Ma and Pa were already settled on the farm when I came." He blew out a long breath. "The farm always needed work, so we didn't travel much. I remember pitching hay bales at dawn before heading to school."

"Dawn? If I recall correctly, I was the one who had to drag your butt out of bed so that you wouldn't miss your flight."

"So I'm a little rusty at the 'waking at dawn' stuff. Does that make me less of a farm boy in your eyes?"

"Not a chance, Smallville."

Silence stretched between them. It wasn't uncomfortable or weird - just there, filled with the sound of their breathing.

"It's getting pretty late."

"Oh, wow, it's almost one isn't it?"

She made a "mm-hmm" sound of assent. "I have to be at the Planet early to meet with a source."

"I'm sure he'll take one look at you and spill all his secrets."

"Thanks, I think?"

Clark laughed. "Definitely a compliment. Goodnight, Lois."

"'Night, Clark." She ended the call and placed the handset in the cradle. Carefully, she turned down the bed, trying not to think about the flooding in Jakarta, about how meteorologists around the globe predicted that another storm was on its way. She laid awake for at least another hour before falling into a fitful sleep.

Two weeks later, she got a brief visit from Superman.

"Hello," he greeted, a short wave accompanying his smile.

"Hi," she responded, grin wide and sweet. "Come in."

He shook his head. "I'm only here to check up on a few things."

"Oh!" She leaned forward, tip of her tongue running across her lips nervously. "Off to save the world?"

"Something like that," he replied.

They were silent for a long moment, neither of them really looking at the other. "Can you do me a favor?"

His eyes settled on her face, dark and serious. "For you, Lois, anything."

She resisted the urge to swoon, telling herself it was unbecoming and woefully out of character. "Keep an eye on Clark Kent. He's following you around on assignment."

He looked surprised, then his face settled into a half-amused smile. "Weren't you the one who called him lucky?"

"Yes, well, I don't want to know what'll happen when his luck finally runs out." She let out a sharp breath, almost a huff. "Knowing him, it'll be when he's on the wrong side of the island when the volcano or the tornado or the whatever-it-is blows up or hits."

"You really think so?"

"It's where I'd be."

A smile flicked across his features. "Point." He flew a little closer. "I'll do my best."

She grinned. "Thank you," she said, sincerity coloring her voice. "Take care of yourself, too!" She gestured at him. "Steel bends, you know!"

He laughed, warm and low. Waving, he flew off with a whoosh of air.

Two and a half hours later, Clark called her from Ghana to tell her about the children he had met in the village where Flash and Superman had delivered emergency supplies. Lois smiled when he told her about eating kenkey and playing mancala - "Here, they call it 'oware', and the rules are a little different, but it's still a board game," - with the village children in the hospitals. And then, he described for her the singing he heard from the recovery wing, of all the people gathered together and harmonizing instinctively.

The way he described it, she felt like she was right there with him.

 **3\. when**

It started so simply.

She had just slipped into her white nightgown and was about to unwrap her hair from the turban when her phone rang, as shrill and piercing as ever. Reaching over, she flipped it open and smiled at the name on the display.

"Hey, Smallville. Good timing." It was their fourth call in two weeks.

"Really? That's a first from you, Lois. Usually, you're telling me I'm running behind."

"That's probably because you almost always are."

"Hey, you're the one that puts off edits until the last possible minute."

"If you leave it until the last five minutes, it only _takes_ five minutes. I've explained this to you." She cradled the phone against her shoulder and grabbed the bottle of lotion from her nightstand. "Repeatedly, even."

"Yes, well, I'll let Perry know your philosophy on editing the next time he's shouting for your copy."

"Yeah, right. Like you've never been late on copy."

"If I was, I wasn't in the office," he shot back.

"Nice." She popped open the bottle of lotion. "Evasive maneuvers?" She squeezed a small dollop into the palm of her hand and began rubbing the lotion into her shoulder, then down her upper arm.

"Something like that," he replied. "But my articles are usually pretty flawless." She could hear the smug grin he wore.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. You make fewer errors than I do, I'll grant you that. But." She felt a smirk pull at her lips as she continued to rub her shoulder. "How many times have you shifted from present to past to, of all things, subjunctive tense?"

"I thought we agreed to never speak about that article."

"I had my fingers crossed behind my back."

"I should have known."

"You've known me how long, exactly? And you didn't put that, at least, past me?" She spread more lotion onto her forearm, shifting to keep the phone nestled against her ear without knocking off the towel wrapping her hair.

"Like I said, I should have known." He blew out a puff of air, causing it to crackle against her ear. "So, why do I have good timing this time?"

"Hmm?"

"When you answered. You said I had good timing. Why?"

"Oh," she said, switching ears. "I was in the shower earlier."

He gasped in mock shock. "What? You bathe?!"

"Har, har, very funny." She quickly massaged lotion into her skin. "I'd just like to point out that you love garlic, onions, and chives."

"Why, what are you implying, Lois?" His innocent tone didn't fool her for a minute.

"Clark, even Jimmy does a better innocence impression than that."

"What did Jimmy need to pretend to be innocent for?"

"I had him pretend to be a teenage friend once to get an interview."

"I'm not sure if I'm impressed or ashamed of you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"No guilt and our circulation went up 3% that day alone."

He whistled; it sounded staticky over the phone. "Nice."

"Thanks. So, where are you tonight?"

"I'm stuck in London for at least two more hours before my flight takes off."

"Heathrow? Wow, it's a lot quieter than the last time I was there." She shifted away from her headboard and arched her back, stretching.

"You've been here before?"

"A few times. The first time, I was covering a UN conference in Geneva, and was stuck there for a layover. Another time, I was visiting my parents while they vacationed in Nice and changed planes there."

"Funny how I seem to learn all these interesting things about you while I'm away."

"Not really that interesting. Or surprising, if you'd bothered to read my resume that time I asked you to edit it."

"Lois, you spelled parts of the Daily Planet address wrong."

"Yes, well, no excuse." She massaged her side, right around the band of her bra. She really needed to replace the one she had worn today; the band was tighter than she remembered it. Squeezing some lotion into her hand, she reached under the nightgown to gently massage the sides of her torso. "So, what did you cover this time?"

"You mean you haven't seen it?"

She shook her head and then mentally berated herself for the futility of the action. "No, I left The Planet early, so I didn't get a chance to see your article this time."

"You left early? You?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Clark. Even I get tired of that building sometimes. Besides, slow news day here in Metropolis."

"Well, Norway had a fuel line explode."

"How?"

"Metallo shooting at it, mostly. The exploding car helped."

"Ugh. Sounds like a mess." She switched sides, rubbing lotion into the skin on the other side of her torso.

"You don't know the half of it; the fuel line was carrying crude oil."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." He paused briefly. "I have another call. Do you mind holding for a minute?"

"No problem."

"Thanks," he replied, and then the line went silent.

She exhaled with a soft humming noise and shifted until she was lying flat on her back on her bed. She spread more lotion onto her fingers and rubbed it along where the band of her bra had been, fingers slowly moving forward. After a few strokes, she added more lotion and ventured further forward until she was cupping a breast in one hand, lotion-slick fingers rubbing in wide, firm circles.

"Lois?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she responded, breathing catching. "So, Norway. Tell me about it."

He began describing the area where the disaster took place, how the cleanup had been minimal because Green Lantern had reconnected the exploded pipe and Superman had used his heat vision to solder the halves together while Hawkgirl and Flash had kept Metallo occupied. Her fingers moved to massage under her breast, fingertips still massaging where the band had rubbed her skin until it felt raw.

"It's the fastest I've ever seen Metallo go down," he finished, a thoughtful tone coloring his words.

"Smallville, I could have read about that in tomorrow's paper. Tell me about _Norway_." Her fingers crept up until her hand was once more cupping her breast. She gave it a gentle squeeze and tried to keep her breathing even.

"Norway?"

"Yes," she said, her exasperated tone masking the hiss of pleasure from her thumb flicking against her erect nipple. She applied more lotion to her fingers and massaged her breast in long, firm strokes. In her ear, his warm voice detailed for her the spectacular scenery, the vistas with snow-capped mountains rising in the distance and the white-sand beaches with cliffs black and stark against the horizon. Somewhere around him describing Oslo, she switched sides repeating her actions for the other breast. She made small noises of assent every so often and fought to keep her breath from catching.

"...And there was this albino moose, with these giant--Lois?"

"Yeah?" she breathed, kicking herself for how breathy her voice sounded.

"My flight's starting to board."

"Oh." Her voice sounded staticky to her own ears. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Hopefully. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime, Smallville." She withdrew her hand from the front of her nightgown and sat up, eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Feel free to call the next time you're in layover hell."

He laughed, the sound making her skin erupt into goosebumps. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Have a safe flight, Clark."

"Thanks, Lois. Good night."

"'Night." The line went dead. Carefully, she set the phone down on the nightstand, then the bottle of lotion beside it. She tried to ignore the way her silk nightgown felt against her skin, tried to focus on her exhaustion instead.

 _Damn it._

Four days later, she called him. He was in Mexico, covering a rally that had nothing to do with Justice League missions. She had been reading when a glance at the clock made her realize that the time difference was maybe an hour back, so she called.

"Lois, I can't really talk right now." In the background, she heard sounds of a commotion.

"Oh, okay. Later." She hung up before he could respond, setting the phone back into its cradle.

She really wasn't allowed to get upset.

Six hours later, the ring of her cell woke her abruptly from her fitful sleep. "Lane, here."

"You're still awake? I was going to leave you a voicemail."

"Clark, you know I'm a light sleeper."

"Really? Because the snoring on the flight to Tokyo woke up three rows of people. Both ways."

She laughed and sank back into her pillows, fingers toying with the tie on her pajama pants. "You woke me forty-five minutes before my alarm. This had better be good."

"Actually," he said, sounding sheepish, "I was going to apologize for earlier."

"What?" Her hand came up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Clark, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have just assumed you were free to talk." She took a breath, rubbing sleep out of one eye with the heel of her palm. "I'll message you next time."

"You don't have to, you know."

"But--"

"Lois, if you call, I will answer. Always." He paused. "Unless the battery's dead. Or I'm in the shower."

She laughed at that, sleep coloring the sound into something husky. "I'll hold you to that, you know."

"Oh, I'm so afraid." He chuckled. "I _am_ sorry I was short with you earlier."

"No problem. I'll just be sure to return the favor sometime."

"Knowing you, it'll be right before you get captured by the villain of the week."

"True, true." She let out a long breath. "Actually, Metropolis has been really quiet. Maybe too quiet. No big villains, not even a superpowered bank robbery."

"Really?"

"Surely you've noticed that you haven't been back to Metropolis to cover a League story yet?"

"Now I have. Besides, I thought that if the League showed up in Metropolis, you'd just cover it."

"You'd still get a phonecall. Besides, the Chief would expect us to share the byline on the article." She paused. "You haven't forgotten that we're partners, have you?" She felt something settle in her stomach at the thought. Her hand drifted there to rest, warm and heavy.

"Of course not. I just...I didn't know how it would go."

"That's why I'm here." She felt a smile pull at her lips even as her eyelids felt heavier with every passing moment.

"You're nodding off, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted, curling onto her side.

"I'm really that boring?" She heard a huff of a laugh blow into the speaker.

"Not you. Long day yesterday." Everything felt distant, far removed from her warm cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"Go to sleep. I'll call you later."

"You, too. 'Night."

Softly: "Bye."

Click.

 **4\. where**

This time, the sleepy voice on the other end of the line wasn't hers. "Huwwo?"

"Hey. So, where in the world is Clark Kent today?"

He groaned. "Lois, it's three seventeen in the morning." She heard something clatter in the background and had to fight a grin.

"Whatever. You've called me ridiculously early before." She pulled her covers up to her chin and settled back against her pillows.

"But it was always a reasonable time for _me_."

"Oh, so that's how it is. My beauty rest doesn't matter to you? Clark, I'm hurt."

"Lois, you know that never works on me. Why would being in Iceland make any difference?"

"Ah-ha! You're in Iceland."

"Your skills as an investigative journalist astound me, Lois."

"Shut up, Smallville, and tell me about Reykjavik."

He laughed, voice thick and crackly against her ear. She felt a flush spread across her skin. One hand skimmed across the planes of her stomach, nails a whisper against her satin nightgown. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Her nightgown rose up and she shivered even though she wasn't cold. "I don't know. Everything. Start at the beginning."

She heard him shift and sigh. "The beginning? Well, there was this event called the Big Bang and it--"

"Skip ahead some, genius."

"You wanted me to tell you _everything_ , didn't you?"

"Clark, your innocent tone never works on me. Why would you being in Iceland make any difference?"

"Ouch, Lois. That hurts, right here."

"Damn straight it does, 'cause it's the truth. How you have any secrets is a mystery. You are the worst liar I've ever seen." By now her nightgown was halfway up her hips. She ran the pads of her fingers along her bare thighs, knuckles brushing against her panties before skittering away.

"Thanks?"

"Anytime. Now, Reykjavik!"

He blew out a breath, harsh and staticky on the phone. She heard him groan softly, and then the distant squeaking of a bed frame. "Okay, okay." And so he began to describe the capital of Iceland. The narrowness of the streets, the mildness of the weather, and the picturesque quality of everything.

As he spoke, she murmured from time to time affirmatives, only half-listening to what he said. her hands slowly pulled her nightgown higher until it bunched just below her breasts. She skimmed her nails along her abdomen, feeling her muscles clench as she skirted her belly button and came to the elastic of her panties. Carefully, she slid her hand under the elastic and pressed her middle finger into the folds of her sex, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"But these mountains are in the background of every picture that doesn't have Tjörnin, I swear. But one day, Lois, you have to come here and see everything. The water's so still and clear, it's like glass. Everything is reflected perfectly, even the clouds. And the Perlan looks stunning at night all lit up."

"Sounds like you're having a really good time," she murmured, trying to not let him hear her breathing change as she gently stroked herself.

"I am." He paused and her hand slowed. "I just wish you could see everything, too."

"Oh, Clark," she sighed. "You send back tons of photographs! It's like I'm right there with you."

"Not for me," he said simply, and her eyes felt prickly, like she'd been watching too much TV or stared too long at her unfinished copy.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm?"

"Lois, where would you like to travel to?"

She huffed a laugh. "If this is you tricking me into admitting that I'm jealous of your globetrotting ways, that's not going to happen."

"First, I _know_ you're jealous because two weeks ago you said, 'Clark, I'm so jealous of your globetrotting ways!' And then proceeded to tell me why you deserved my assignment more than me."

"Shut up!" she retorted, laughing. "Better question: how dare you call that voice mine! I do not sound like that at all."

"That's definitely your voice, Lois. I've been treated to your dulcet tones for the last, oh, five years." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You're really not allowed to tease me from Iceland," she retorted, fingers resuming their actions.

"Oh? Then where can I tease you?"

"I don't know," she replied, wishing he would stop asking her questions. She preferred it when he did all of the talking - it made not focusing on her own actions a lot easier. "Paris. London. New York. Metropolis. I'll even give you Central City."

"How generous," he drawled.

"What can I say? I'm a giver."

"Yet you won't give me the answer to my question."

She grinned in spite of herself, breathing growing more shallow with each sweep of her fingers. "Fine, fine. What do you want to know?"

"Where would you like to travel to?" He laughed. "We both know you have ridiculous amounts of stored vacation time."

"Whatever, Smallville. You haven't worked at the Planet nearly as long as I have and you're catching up to me in accumulated time."

"You can keep trying to dodge the question, but you're going to have to answer it eventually."

She sighed, part resigned and part pleasured, and hummed. "I don't know. Mount Fuji. Victoria Falls. The Great Barrier Reef." She scoffed. "I haven't seen the Grand Canyon since I was seven."

"I didn't take you for the nature type."

"I'm not. Most of those places are located in or near a big city."

He laughed, warm and low, and it send tingles across her skin. She flexed her hand and pushed two fingers further into herself, biting her lip as she felt her inner muscles stretch and her legs parting wider.

"No desire to rough it, then?"

"Not all of us grew up on a farm, Kent."

"A farm, Lois, not in the middle of the Amazon jungle. I had more than a few creature comforts growing up. We even, get this, had a _telephone_."

"Well, well. Look at you, grown up in the modern age."

"Though I'm still waiting on my jet pack."

She laughed, fingers ceasing their ministrations for a moment, and the heaviness in her head and muscles cleared for a second. "Clark, I should let you go."

"Hmm?"

"You need to sleep. Knowing you, you probably haven't gotten a lot of rest lately."

"I don't sleep much," he admitted, voice rumbly in her ear.

"And don't think I'm not jealous. You never look tired!"

"Good genes," he joked.

"I've never seen you wear denim," she deadpanned. Lois heard him chuckle on the other end.

"The sun's starting to rise," he commented mildly. "I can see the sky getting lighter."

"That's my cue." She smiled, and took a breath. "Goodnight, Clark," she murmured, voice gentle.

"I'll call later," he promised. "Bye, Lois."

She ended the call and placed the phone back on her nightstand. Then she closed her eyes and leaned back into her pillows, the space between her legs aching needily. She imagined him, then, the way she hadn't in a while: naked and beside her, above her, mouth and hands and warm body on her and around her and _with her_ and came hard, hips thrusting into her hand and back arching off of the mattress.

When her heart stopped racing and her breathing evened out, she pulled her nightgown off completely and nested herself under her covers, skin still humming.

 **5\. why**

The phone rang, shrill and insistent.

Lois glared at the object, as though the ringing were its fault. Angrily, she picked up the phone. "What."

"Lois, come on. We need to talk about this."

"Talk? Talk about how you've been lying to me for almost six years?" She scoffed. "Somehow, I feel like talking isn't really going to solve much."

"At least let me--" She hung up on him unceremoniously.

The phone started ringing again. She ignored it resolutely. "Just leave me alone, Clark," she murmured, lying back on her bed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Lois?"

She groaned. "Go _away!_ " Damn him and his super speed!

"Why can't we talk about this?"

"Why do we _have to_ talk about this?"

"Because this is kind of big."

"Understatement of the year."

She heard him sigh. "Let me in. I don't want to have this conversation through a door."

"Well, I don't want to have this conversation at all."

There was silence for a long while. Lois sat up and exhaled slowly, feeling all of her tension leak out of her. She felt tired, too tired to think or talk or really do anything. She wanted to sleep until she was able to deal with this. She felt a headache begin to form behind her eyes and swore under her breath.

There was a whooshing sound and then a light tapping at her window. She glanced at the large windows and swore out loud. "You can't take a hint, can you?" She padded over to the sill and pulled open the window. She waited impatiently for him to say something, leaning her aching head against the cool glass.

"It was more like a command," he retorted, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She was suddenly overcome with a strong urge to kiss him. She tamped down the desire fiercely, eyes roaming his face to catalog the things she'd willingly skipped over the last few years. The same nose, the same cheekbones, the same jaw. The same build, the same hair, the same eyes, the same _everything_ and she was angry all over again.

"Let me in, Lois, please."

"No, Clark," she replied firmly. "Talking tonight isn't going to solve anything." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to ignore the way his cape fluttered almost artistically in the air. It was just damned annoying. "My emotions are all over the map right now. I need time to _think_ , to get my head straight. I can't do that if you're here."

"I understand, but--" He stopped suddenly and pressed a hand to his ear. His brow furrowed, expression darkening, before sighing. "Okay. I understand. It's a lot to process, I know." He flashed her a wan smile. "Take all of the time you need. I won't be at the office tomorrow. Maybe I'll use some of my sick leave, take a vacation."

Her expression softened. "I appreciate that."

He moved closer, then suddenly pulled away. "Well," he said awkwardly. "Good night." He gave her a short wave.

"Good night." She pushed off of the sill and stood straight, hand curled around the frame of the pane. "And, Clark?"

He turned around, expression unreadable.

"We'll be okay." Her expression was serious, eyes dark in the moonlight. "We're not right now, but...we will be."

He nodded, the tension around his eyes easing. He quirked another small smile at her and then whooshed away.

She watched the blur disappear into the distance. Then, she carefully closed the window, climbed into bed, and resolutely tried to think of nothing.

 **6\. how**

Her life was one giant theatrical event, it was official.

 _Superman_ had gone "off planet" for a while to patrol, so Clark Kent got called back to the office for the two weeks that the Man of Steel was scheduled to be away. Lois had stood (okay, eavesdropped) outside of Perry's office, half shocked at the horrible turn of her luck and half ready to burst into giggles at the ridiculousness of it all. Clark had cajoled and made excuses, but Perry was having none of it.

Which was how, five days later on a Thursday morning, Clark Kent had walked back into the offices of the Daily Planet to warm welcomes from all those around him. Except Lois Lane.

Lois, in the interim, had been experiencing an intense emotional roller coaster of her own, mostly vacillating between anger at him (the _How dare he!_ kind) and anger at herself (the _How could I have been so blind?_ kind). Monday night had required the ordering of intensely spicy Thai food and the renting of monster movies. Tuesday had seen her sullen and terse at those around her as she berated herself mentally for her willful blindness.

But by Wednesday, she had returned to something resembling normalcy. Lois wasn't raised a fool; she moved past her own anger and asked herself in her best reporter voice, _Why?_

And it had all clicked together so _easily_. Knowing Bruce - and realizing Clark knew Bruce the way _Superman knew Batman_ and wow that was never not going to be a little strange - probably helped. She could just _hear_ Bruce teasing her, and it drove her up the wall to think that she hadn't considered how hard it must have been for him.

After all, Superman didn't lie.

She watched him neutrally all day. (She admitted to herself that she was being more than a little creepy.) Her eyes followed the line of his shoulders as he leaned over Jimmy's desk to help pick photographs. She watched him stand at the coffeepot and chat with Lamar Hill and compared his posture and pose with Superman's. She watched him type quickly on his computer and blushed at the thought of his fingers doing other things entirely.

He caught her once or twice. (She suspected he knew she was staring every time she ran her eyes over him.) His face would take on a curious, guarded expression. She'd raise an eyebrow and return to typing or phone calls or note-taking, effectively ignoring him. She sat not ten yards away from him for 28 hours over the course of two days and didn't say a word to him directly. (He could sweat it out just a little longer.)

By Friday night, however, she couldn't bear the radio silence any longer. She enjoyed talking to him, _that_ hadn't changed.

She soaked in her weekly bubble bath, her one true indulgence, and turned it over and over in her mind. Talking to him made her happy, and in the end she really had missed Clark. Missed midnight dinners of take-out, discussing their latest stories over computer monitors. Missed the warm, solid feel of him leaning over her chair to read her monitor. (Thinking about that made her realize he was probably doing it to steal a look down her blouse, and that made her flush even underwater.) Missed his warm smile and lazy drawl and occasional story about Kansas or some far-off corner of the world.

She missed Clark Kent, her partner in crime that she had gotten to know pretty well over the last five--almost six (and wow, had it _really_ been _that_ long?) years.

Her mind was carefully empty when she rubbed lotion along her skin, fingers moving in slow, concentric circles. The air was dry, and the lotion stuck to her, made her nightgown cling to her. She snuggled atop the covers and moved to turn off her bedside lamp when she paused.

He picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"So I hear Bruce and Diana are dating."

She waited with bated breath for his response. He was silent for a few moments. Then, she heard him take a breath. "You could say that."

She let out a long breath and settled back against her pillows. "I take it the others don't know about...you know."

"A few of us do," he admitted. "It was right after the invasion a few years ago. The seven of us know each others' identities."

"Hawkgirl, too?"

"Yeah."

She twirled the cord in her hand for a moment. "Is Diana getting teased?"

"Mercilessly," he remarked. "Bruce's public image has improved--"

"Part of that 'getting older' bit I'm sure he's sick of hearing."

"--but there's plenty of League members who remember the rich, stupid playboy persona."

"So, all of the League's female population."

"Pretty much. Apparently, most of them had _huge_ crushes on Bruce back in the day."

Lois laughed. "He definitely exceeded the hype, I can say that much. Is Diana taking it okay?"

"Diana?" He scoffed. "Diana's been playing right into it. She's been telling people that it's a purely physical relationship, that he's very attractive and not much else, and that he bought her just the _loveliest_ dress the other day but it was cut down to there with a slit up the side."

"Bruce can't be taking that well at all."

"Well, _Batman_ has been sullen all week. Most people have been giving him a wider berth than usual. They think he's just in one of his moods."

"Any favorite Bruce stories from Diana so far?"

"I think the one where she says he suggested a threesome with Philippus is my top choice, though who knows what Diana's going to think of next. She's enjoying this too much."

"Think you'll have to put the kibosh on it?"

"You know me, Captain Killjoy."

She chuckled, other arm draping itself across her stomach. "That's not the Clark I know."

"True. Superman, on the other hand, well. He's a regular Davie Downer."

"I wouldn't say that." She traced looping, random patters on her stomach with her free hand. "You were always wonderful."

"Oh," he breathed.

They were quiet again for a long moment, the only sound on the line their soft breathing.

"Why are you still awake, Clark?" she asked softly, fingers still moving across the planes of her stomach. "I know you don't have to patrol tonight."

"Couldn't sleep, I guess. I was just watching the news in my pjs."

"Stop it. You'll drive yourself crazy."

"Old habits die hard and all."

"So what does Superman wear as pajamas? The people want to know, after all."

She heard him laugh, soft and low, on the other end of the line. "Uh, sweatpants."

"No shirt?" She felt herself flush as soon as she asked that question. Her fingers skimmed lower.

"No shirt," he echoed, a wry note to his voice. "What about Lois Lane? What does she sleep in?"

"Well," she said. "Just a negligee."

He swallowed on the other end, she could hear it. "Just a negligee? Nothing else?"

"I got out of the bath just before I called."

"A good bath, I take it?"

"Bubble bath, my one indulgence for the week."

"What about the pint of mint chocolate chip in the freezer?"

"That's my indulgence for the month." Her thumb traced over her mons, fingers gently tracing the outer folds of her sex.

"And the cigarettes?"

"Clark, are you going to quiz me about all of my vices?"

"No, no. I just never pictured you for the type who takes bubble baths."

"A girl's gotta de-stress somehow. What about you?"

"Me? I go home and work on the farm. There's always chores to be done and it's a place where I get to be myself."

"I'd like to see you there, sometime," she replied quietly. Her thumb ran back and forth across her skin.

"I think you'd like it there." He was silent for a moment. "Aren't you cold in just a...?"

"Negligee?" she teased, fingers flexing slightly. It made her shiver. "No. My apartment's pretty warm, even with the windows open."

"Lois..."

"I live on the thirty-fourth floor. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine."

"You might fall out of one of those open windows."

"Unlikely given my current location." She shifted, sheets rustling around her as she got comfortable.

"Ah," he replied neutrally, and she heard him shift on the other end.

"I could change into flannel pajamas if that would make you more comfortable."

"No," he replied quickly. "No, I'm all right. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

"I could be better."

"Oh," he said, voice darkening. It made her shiver. "Well. What would make you feel better?"

"Hmm." She slipped her fingers inside herself and didn't bother hiding her soft gasp. "I suppose that I, uh, could think of one thing."

"What?"

"I'm kind of..." She paused. "I'm kind of already doing it," she said softly, fingers moving in concentric circles.

"Oh," he breathed again. It turned into a sigh and she heard his exhale as a crackle in her ear.

"So I'm feeling pretty good," she finished, fingers still drawing concentric circles.

"I imagine you are," he replied, though he sounded distracted.

"Clark, are you...?"

"Yeah - I am."

She sighed contentedly as her fingers flexed. They were quiet for a few moments, the only sound their breathing. She felt her skin erupt into goosebumps and she flushed warm as she touched herself. She felt her muscles clench and unclench, wanting more than just her fingers. Wanting him.

"Clark, what are you thinking about?"

"You," he replied without hesitation, a slight groan to his voice.

She shouldn't have been surprised, but she felt the frisson of pleasure sweep over her regardless. She shivered again. "Me, too."

"Lois," he breathed, voice half static in her ear.

The way he said her name made her chest constrict, made her feel dizzy and aching and _wanting_ him, all of him. She pulled her hand away from herself and sucked in a breath. "Come over."

"What?"

"Come here. I--I want...Can you be here?"

" _Yes_ , yes of course." She heard a click on the other end. She replaced the phone in its cradle and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

Suddenly, he was there, pinning her hands to the mattress on either side of her head as he knelt above her, clad in nothing but boxers. She gaped at him for a moment, stunned at his sudden appearance and at the gale that succeeded him. Then, she smiled, body thrumming with lust.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he echoed, and leaned in to kiss her, fingers lacing with hers. She sighed blissfully and parted her lips to him. The rough swipe of his tongue against hers made her moan softly, fingers flexing against his hands. His untangled his fingers from her, arms sliding under her to wrap around her torso. Her hands slid up his bare back, her fingers running through his hair while her other hand clutched his shoulder. His mouth moved from hers to her jaw, then her neck.

She strained to form sentences, Clark's mouth entirely too distracting. "Tell me you don't want this," she whispered breathlessly. "Tell me to--"

"Lois," he interrupted her, nipping at her pulsepoint. "I want this." His voice was a hot breath against her skin. "God, Lois, you know I can't say no to you." One hand reached down and gently skimmed along the edge of her sex. She whimpered and met his gaze. He tilted his head slightly. She nodded.

His mouth found her pulse again, and his teeth nipped at the skin there. She hissed at one particularly rough bite, and his tongue swept across the worried flesh. He blew a cool breath across her skin, and she shivered and sighed. She felt his smile against her shoulder and she thumped him on the arm.

His hand slid up from between her legs, up and under her negligee. She held her breath as inch after inch of her skin revealed itself. It caught at her breasts. She set up and raised her arms so that he could pull it over her head. His hands rubbed up her sides, thumbs dipping into her bellybutton as they passed. Her nipples hardened to points, and the pads of his thumbs deliberately brushed against them as he pulled the flimsy sleepwear over her head.

"Don't these usually come with panties?" he commented mildly, tossing it across the room as he sat back on his knees.

"Usually," she replied, curling her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. "I couldn't find them," she added, pulling the hard, heavy length of him out. She pumped his cock once, twice, content to watch his eyes close and a pleasured look color his countenance. She felt his hand skim her thigh, up and down. She grinned and rubbed him a little harder, a little faster.

Suddenly, the world's axis tilted and she fell back against the bed with a gasp. She landed spread-eagled, pinned to the mattress by the weight of him. She felt his knuckles skim along the inside of her thigh and then she felt two of his fingers press into her, his thumb brushing across her clit.

"Cheater," she managed around her labored breathing. He laughed and kissed her, fingers making a come-hither gesture inside of her. It made her arch off of the bed, made her knees bend and her legs spead wider. She was feeling the beginnings of that tidal wave, of that rush of pleasure, when suddenly his hand pulled away.

She made a sound of protest low in her throat and broke the kiss to demand that he continue and _never fucking stop_ when she felt him shift, felt the head of his cock rub against her clit. She practically purred at the feeling. Her toes hooked into the band of his boxers and pushed them down. He kicked them off and pushed into her in one long, slow stroke.

He stilled for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled her knees up and apart, shifting his own stance so that his knees were bent and spread. She winced at the stretch, but was quickly distracted by his mouth on hers, tongue running along her bottom lip. She parted her lips to him again, and she felt him smile against her mouth. She felt him start to move, slow at first and then faster until he was fucking her hard and fast. Her ankles crossed at the small of his back, pulling him deeper into her, and her fingers dug into the mattress. She moaned into his mouth unabashedly, feeling the rush building.

Her inner muscles clenched suddenly and she felt a sudden, intense wave of pleasure crash over her. She exhaled deeply, every muscle in her body shaking. His hips stuttered and she felt him come inside of her, still thrusting hard and deep. He broke the kiss and buried his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She could feel his breathing against skin, felt him catching his breath.

After a few moments, she broke the silence. "I guess sex even makes super-powered aliens lose their breath."

He laughed into her skin and trailed kisses across her collarbone. "Looks like." He pressed soft kisses under her jaw, at the corner of her mouth. "Or maybe it's just the present company."

She rolled her eyes but reached out a hand to tangle in his hair. "I always knew my breasts were magic."

"And your smile and your eyes and your legs. God, you and those tiny skirts." As if to emphasize his point, he ran a hand from her ankle to her ass, making her shiver. "And heels, no less."

She chuckled and played with his hair, expression softening. "Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"That happened."

"Yeah, it did." He blew another cool breath across her skin.

She shivered and grinned wickedly. "That was... _super_."

He mock-glared at her. "Seriously?"

"Okay, okay." She skimmed her fingers along his neck, then tangled them back in his hair. "That was amazing."

"Yes, yes it was." He touched his forehead to hers and huffed a laugh. "And now I'm going to kill the mood by asking if this means you're okay with - with everything."

She licked her lips and looked away from him, trying to find the words. "You're not wrong."

She saw his expression fall. "But I'm not right, either?"

Her hands ran over his broad shoulders, cupped his jaw. "Look. I understand why you couldn't tell me. I was pissed for a while, but I got over it." Her lips quirked into a half smile. "You were protecting me. And while Lois Lane does not need protecting--"

"Really? Because you keep falling from skyscrapers or airplanes, last I checked."

She raised an eyebrow. " _Anyway_ , while I don't need protecting, I understand. And I realized that this was hard for you, too."

Clark kissed her, long and lingering. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Not sure, but you've got time to even the scales." She grinned. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you called."

"I missed you," she admitted. "I missed you a lot."

"I've missed you, too." He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, traced her lip with his thumb.

"Yes, but one of us can fly at supersonic speeds."

"And one of us didn't know that until last week."

"Touche."

He turned them until they were on their sides, facing each other, arms and legs in a tangle. She reached and managed to grab the end of the blanket and pull it over both of them.

"We've got a lot to talk about," he commented neutrally, hand warm and heavy on her hip.

"We do," she agreed, hands flat against his chest. "But we'll make it work. We always do."

 **7\. so what**

He woke up feeling relaxed and disoriented. He felt something move near his hip. He pulled back the covers to reveal Lois, lips wrapped around his already hard cock. He groaned.

She grinned and pulled her lips off him with a soft _pop_. "Since I was so rudely interrupted last night..." she drawled, fingers deftly sliding up and down his shaft. He fell back against the pillow and enjoyed the sensation of her hands working him over, moaning softly every time she ran her fingers along the thin strip of skin behind his balls.

Suddenly, he felt her hands withdraw. He sat up slighty to see why and saw her sink down on his cock. She rolled her hips a few times, setting a rhythm, and he followed. He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned and suddenly tightened all of her inner muscles. He had been close to the edge already - he came hard. When his hips stopped stuttering, she pulled herself off of him and curled into his side.

"Good morning," she offered.

He kissed her, still a little starry-eyed. "I'll say." He looked her over, eyes dragging over her body slowly, and grinned rakishly. "You know, I think I like you best when you're naked," he drawled.

She smacked him in the arm. "You're such a man."

He pinned her down to the mattress. "It's one of the many things you love about me."

She was quiet for a moment. "Yeah," she said. "It really is." She savored the surprised look on his face - years and years of being friends and partners and she could still surprise him.

Her cell phone started ringing. They shared a look before Lois's arm snaked out and grabbed it. She checked the display and sat up, flipping it open. "Good morning, Chief."

Clark's eyebrows rose and he focused his hearing.

"...a sudden press conference from the Senator. The Post outed her recently for sleeping with interns. I need you and Kent to cover it."

"Got it, Chief. I'll, uh," she glanced at Clark. "I'll give Kent a call, make sure he knows to meet me there."

"Good. I tried calling him just before I called you and he's not picking up."

"He's probably sleeping off the jet lag, chief. I'll be sure to shake him awake."

"That's my girl. Call me when you arrive." Clark heard the line cut before Lois snapped her phone shut.

"We've got a story," she said simply, still pinned under him.

Clark sat up, pulling her up with him. "Can we do this? Work together and..." He trailed off and gestured wordlessly between them, at their nakedness and her bed's rumpled sheets and the clear light of day.

She shook her head. "I don't know." Her fingers skimmed his shoulders. "But I want to try. We have to try." She quirked a half-smile at him. "Besides, all we'll have to do is fill out a few forms in HR and maybe take some ribbing from our colleagues."

Clark rolled his eyes. "And posturing from whoever won the office betting pool."

"That's definitely going to be me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of like insider trading?"

"Probably," she replied, stretching. (Clark watched her, fascinated.) "But for twenty percent of that pot? I'd share a byline."

"Jimmy gets the other eighty percent?"

"Yep." She glanced at the clock. "We should go, or else the Star is going to get the best seats again." She reached over the side of the bed and handed Clark a balled up wad of fabric. "Here. You should put these back on."

Clark unfurled the wad and found his boxers that he'd been wearing when he came over. He pulled them on as Lois rummaged for panties in an underbed drawer. As she shimmied into her underwear, she caught Clark watching.

"Out with it, Smallville."

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all." He paused. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yes?"

In a blink he was standing right in front of her, cheek pressed against hers and lips at her ear. "I love you, too." She shivered and flushed red, and Clark was clearly amused to see that she blushed down to her breasts. He took a small step back. "I'll pop back to my place and meet you in the lobby here."

"Okay," she replied breathlessly, and watched him dart out the window in a blur, then disappear. She took a breath and let it out slowly. Then, she headed for the bathroom pulling on a bra.

The curtains fluttered in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For **Lena Wayne** (aka **Gotham's Princess** ) with gratitude. I....don't remember why (whoops) but I think a lot of it has to do with _Les mesonges de l'amour_ and how much I love that fic.
> 
> 2\. This fic owes a _massive_ debt to **sophia_helix** 's fic, [Vox](http://sophia-helix.livejournal.com/439901.html). The progression of these two's relationship (both as a friendship and as a sexual relationship) follows her fic pretty closely. I got permission from her to "remix" her fic back in summer of 2008. I figured the statute of limitations was about two years. Several lines from this fic (because why mess with perfection?) are echoes of lines in hers. Any and all similarities between her fic and this one are deliberate. , thank you _so much_ for letting me be inspired by your story. You were wonderful to give a veritable stranger permission to mess with a fic that is, was, and always shall be (to me) absolutely perfect. No words can express my gratitude fully: _thank you_.
> 
> 3\. Random: in "why," when Clark presses his hand to his ear, it isn't to receive a Justice League assignment. Rather, Batman's on the comm telling him, essentially, "Oh my God, just shut up and leave her alone, Kent. You don't understand women at all." Also, when he calls "from London," he's in his quarters on the Watchtower, hence why it's oddly quiet.
> 
> 4\. This blurs the lines between Lois and Clark canons. While the main base of the canon is _Justice League_ and all of its predecessors and successors, there's some of John Byrne's Lois and some of Teri Hatcher's, and Lois's speech pattern sound a bit like Jennifer Jason Leigh in _The Hudsucker Proxy_ , that fast-talking 1940s style reporter girl that's tough as nails and reminds you of the way Katherine Hepburn delivered her lines. It's a little bit of a lot of different takes on Lois and Clark, but I believe (I fervently _hope_ ) that these two are still recognizably Lois and Clark.
> 
> 5\. Wordcount: 9,043


End file.
